Digimon: The Final Frontier
by Chaos Lord Ichiro
Summary: What Happens, when Two new spirits make themselves known, when the original Digidestined cannot return? What can the world turn to in the face of new evil? OC x OC
1. The Introduction

**Digimon: The Final Frontier**

Bokamon sat under a tree in the center of a grassy meadow, the Digimon School sitting none too far away to the west. He had the book of knowledge open as per usual, and he was documenting the final return to normality from the Grand schism of Lucemon, who was, once again, stopped by the unification of the ten warriors of legend, in the form of six human children. "And then, in their combined might they formed Susanoomon and slew—" He spoke out loud, while writing it down. He had played a big part in the repairing process, so this was the first real chance he had to write it down.

The problem was, as he turned the page to continue his sentence, there were already letters appearing upon the page. He read them slowly as they appeared. "And… Then… The… Two… Hidden Spirit's… revealed… themselves… and the world… will… Fall… into… the hands of… Chaos." His eyes fell as he read the grim prediction in the book.

Neemon came waddling over in his usual, blissful state of ignorance, but then again, he was probably the only digimon who did know about the coming danger, so you really can't blame him. "Neemon, We have to go!!!!" He said, starting to run towards the one place where he wouldn't be called crazy.

Soon he was upon the steps of Seraphimon's palace. He banged upon the door as hard as he could, and Neemon ran right into it without thinking. "What are we doing here, Bokamon?"

"Quiet Neemon! We have an emergency!" Bokamon yelled at the stupid Digimon.

"Oh, you too? Cuz I really have to go, too!" Neemon explained, in his dimwitted tone.

Wizardmon answered the door to the large palace. "Yes, Bokamon? What is it?" He said, the collar of his robe blowing away from his face as he spoke.

Bokamon held up the book and showed Wizardmon the grim prophecy. "We have to discuss this with Seraphimon, now!" he said urgently.

Wizardmon's eyes grew large as he read the prophecy. "Yes, I'll bring you to his chamber." He said.

Wizardmon led them through the polished hallways of the palace, and Neemon wondered how they kept it so clean if it was only Seraphimon and Wizardmon in the place, and Bokamon snapped his waistband.

They soon came to Seraphimon's study, and there he was, sitting behind his desk, looking over a document. He looked up to see Bokamon and Neemon at the door. "Ah, Papa!" he said, still not having gotten over the habit of calling Bokamon papa. "What brings you here today?"

"I'm afraid Seraphimon, that this Bokamon has discovered a rather grim prophecy in the book of knowledge…" Wizardmon said, walking over and laying the book before Seraphimon.

Seraphimon read the Book and then looked up at the three Digimon standing before him. "I have to show this to the other two of the holy three." And with that He vanished.

Later that day, the Three Holy ones met, to discuss this prophecy. "It's obvious what we have to do." Seraphimon said.

"Call for help from the human world again?" Cherubimon suggested.

"Yes" Seraphimon said.

"We won't get the same as last time, it's been far too long, they are all too old to come back to the digital world." Ophanimon said.

"I know, but it should be easier to find those that are pure of heart, now that we can all work together." Seraphimon said.

They all closed their eyes, and seven beams of light shot out from the center of their circle, and then the Six Known Legendary spirits, the other four having been stolen by a phantomon, along with the Beast Spirits appeared in the center , and scattered to the four corners of the world

"Wizardmon" Seraphimon said, the little Digimon looking up "They won't all be in the same place, I want you to be a guide to them, help them when they need it, but don't make yourself know, not until they're all together."

Wizardmon bowed and said "As you command, lord Seraphimon" Before disappearing.


	2. The Awakening

**The Awakening**

The plain walls of the house was adorned with photo's of a young red haired, green eyed boy and the rest of his family, an older woman who had red hair, a bit darker than his, and brown eyes, and girl that was older than him, but younger than the woman, who was blonde with green eyes, and an older man, with dark blonde hair and green eyes.

The young boy from the pictures lay sprawled out on the couch, one hand over the top, while the other and one leg lay on the ground. His Cell phone, which was on the side table right next to him, started ringing. He opened his eyes a little as he groaned "Just five more minutes" and with that, he smacked the alarm clock, which was right next to his cell phone, right off the table.

As the noise persisted, he rolled off the couch and fell with a thump to the floor. This snapped him fully awake. He stood in his black tee and dark blue denim jeans. "What the? What am I doing here?" He said. He thought for a minute. "Oh right, Grandma's here. Whatever."

That's when he realized his phone was still ringing. He picked it up to view the caller ID. It was unknown, not even a number was shown. He pressed the call button and held it up to his ear. Ophanimon's voice rang out. "Are you ready, to accept your destiny?"

He listened to the voice. "Dio, is that you? Are you trying to play a trick on me?"

The voice continued to drone on "Take the Junden 5:30 train to Sinuie, Ichiro. The Digital world is waiting." The voice cut off there.

He continued to listen, even after it stopped. "Destiny… Digital world? Whatever, gotta be better than hanging around here with grandma all day. He checked the alarm clock, picking it up off the floor "4:00 it'll take about an hour to get to Junden station. Better get going." He said, to no one in particular.

He moved, towards the door, grabbing his denim Jean jacket from the chair besides him. Throwing it on, he ran outside the door and out into the street, running eastwards to Junden station.

There was a young oriental boy, with short cropped black hair, yellowish skin, and dark brown eyes standing before a punching bag, whaling on it. As he finished, there were tears staring to form on the other side of the bag. He took his towel and threw it around his neck. He was alone in the private gym in his house. His parents were rich, and always getting richer.

Instead of taking time to get to know him, they just bought him anything they think he would need. Sometimes he wished they could just be poor, so they'd have to be closer.

As he walked into the locker room, he noticed that his cell phone was ringing. He opened his locker, and pulled his cell phone out of his bag. He wondered oft why they had gotten the locker room as well, and he still couldn't figure it out.

He looked at the caller ID on the phone. It was unknown, with no number. He held it up to his ear and pressed call. "Hello?" He said.

Ophanimon's voice rang out again. "Are you ready, to accept your destiny?"

The boy listened to the woman's voice. "What do you mean destiny?"

"Take the Junden 5:30 to Sinuie." She said "The Digital World is waiting for you, Trace."

The voice cut off on him. "Wait! Hold on!" The boy said "I have a lot more questions!" However, it was useless, the voice was already gone, and he heard the tell-tale tone of a lost call. "Guess there's only one way to find out." He said, looking up at the clock. "4:01 got to hurry." He ran out the door, cell Phone in hand, not even bothering to change out of his black tank top and black shorts. He ran to the west, towards Junden station. He ran up and down streets, and soon the station came into view.

A young boy sat behind a desk in what appeared to be a high school class room. He stared at the now sleeping teach with a glowering intensity emanating from his dark red eyes. He had bangs that stopped just above his eyebrows, black like the rest of his messy hair that stopped around the middle of the back of his neck. He was muscular, but lithe, and looked like he was good at running.

He had got detention for starting a fight earlier in the day. _What would you have done? _He thought to the teacher, as if he could hear him What if _you just found out that was the guy that your girl for three years has been two-timin' with?_ "God damn it" He said out loud.

His Cell Phone began to ring in his pocket, snapping the teacher awake. "I thought I said to turn that thing off!" He snapped at the boy, "Now, you wait here, I have to go get something to drink. And turn that phone OFF!"

As soon as the teacher closed the door he answered his phone, listening for a voice. "Are you ready, to accept your destiny?" Ophanimon's voice rang out in his ear.

Jolt was silent as he listened to the rest of the voices message. "Take the 4:30 Joondalup to Sidney. The Digital world is waiting for you, Jolt."

Jolt stared at the phone in disbelief as this single phone call confirmed in everything he had believed before. There was another world, he was going to be a part of it, it was all about him. "3:04 better get going." He said.

Not wanting to get caught in the halls he jumped out the window and ran down the street. The teacher walked back into the room only to discover that it was empty of life other than himself. "Oh Jolt, when will you learn to follow the rules?"

A group of girls were walking down the street, and one seemed to stick out in particular. She had long, shiny brown hair, with striking green eyes, and a clear complexion. She held her figure with the no confidence whatsoever. Though she never really thought herself that popular, The group seemed to center around her, as they talked about girl stuff like Boy bands and stuff like that. Most of the time she wondered why these girls followed her. She didn't think they were friends. She, although seen as popular actually has a self confidence issue.

Her cell phone gave off its custom ring tone as it began ringing in her pocket. "Um… I have to take this, go on without me." She said to the group. Unwillingly they complied, and continued on, talking to each other. The girl held the phone up to her pale toned ear as she pressed the call button and said "Hello? Who is this?"

Ophanimon's voice rang out once more "Are you ready to accept your destiny?"

"Well... I … Umm… I'm not sure if I'm ready…" she stammered.

"Take the 5:30 Junden to Sinuie" The voice of Ophanimon said, some static starting to appear in the background. "The Digital world is waiting for you, Crystal." The voice once again cut off.

"A world… is waiting for me…? Well, I guess… There's only one way to find out more about it." She said, looking down at the clock on her phone "Oh, 4:05. Well, I wanna get there soon." She began walking slowly towards the station.

"Yo! Thanks for letting me borrow your clothes, Adam!" an obviously female voice cried out from behind the closed door of a single family House. Then a female figure opened the door and strolled out holding a pile of the clothes that obviously belonged to the boy walking right behind her. "like I had much of a choice, right?" the boy said.

"Nope." The girl said, walking away from him. As she turned away from the house her long, waist level blonde hair blew and the wind, and she brought a hand up to keep it out of her blue eyes. She had a budding figure, and in a few years would be fully grown.

She walked down the street with a smile on her face, as was per usual for her. She was wearing a pair of another guys jeans, and a tee-shirt that was much to large for her small frame. This covered most of her pale white skin. Then Her cell phone went off.

Happily she picked it up and asked who was calling, before Ophanimon's voice said. "Are you ready, to accept your destiny, Aimee?"

"Sure." The girl said into the phone.

"Take the 9:30 San Francisco to San Andreas" The voice chimed out "The Digital world is waiting for you, Aimee."

"9:30? It's 8:06 now, I should get going, don't want to keep the whole world waiting, now do I?" She said, running off down the street.

In a city park, a young boy was zipping around excitedly, as if waiting for something interesting to happen. He was never in the same place for more than a few seconds, looking over people's shoulders, and generally being an annoyance. His black hair, with it's blonde streaks bounced in the wind as he ran to and fro, his yellow eyes, scanning over everything for something interesting to do or someone interesting to talk to. His tanned skin went well with his short, lean build that made it easy for him to run.

He looked over one guys shoulder and quickly began to question him. "Heywatchadoing?"

The guy looked at him as if he knew him. "You know what I'm doing, I'm doing the same thing I'm doing every day you ask me what I'm doing, reading the paper." 

"Okayisee!" the young boy said before zipping off again. He stopped as he heard his cell phone ring in his pocket. He quickly took it and put it to his ear. "Heyyeahwhatdoyouwant?" he asked quickly

"Are your ready to accept your destiny?" Ophanimon's voice said again.

"mydestiny?wellIdunnoaboutthat." He said, not knowing the voice wouldn't respond.

"Take the 9:30 San Francisco to San Andreas." The voice said again, "The Digital world is waiting for you, Zack."

"hmmwaitingforme?Well,Ibettergetgoing,itsalready8:07!" he said before zipping down the streets to the San Francisco station.

A boy sat on the stoop of a building, with his headphones over his ears. He nodded his head to the beat of the song, making his freshly dyed blue hair bounce back and forth, he opened his green eyes as he felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. He was average in everything, average build, average strength, average height. As he pulled off his headphones to answer his phone a younger boy walked past the fro not the stoop. "Hey Aile! Nice day, isn't it?" The boy said mockingly.

The boy on the stoop growled as he stood up. "You know I want to be called Gai Kusanagi, you jerk!" he pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered it, giving the caller an angry snap of a greeting.

"Are you ready, to accept your destiny?" Ophanimon's voice said once again, now full of static, but still clear enough to hear.

"What do you mean, destiny?" He said angrily.

"Take the 5:30 Junden to Sinuie" Her voice said, more static crackling in the background, "The Digital world is waiting for you, Aile."

He growled as the phone message cut off. He turned off the phone and sighed. "I hate that name." He said in defeat. "But, anything is better than hanging around here. It's 8:08 now, so I better get going."

He started walking vaguely in the direction of the train station.

The one similarity between all of the different stops told to these children, was that all of them required you to take an elevator to reach the floor they would have to leave from, But each time one of the chose ones stepped onto the elevator, something weird happened.

Ichiro stood in front of the pair of elevator doors, pressing the button. He yawned as he waited for the elevator to arrive. He had already bought his ticket. He leaned his back against the door and watched the busy people go on their way in the station, and as the doors opened he fell back, smacking his head against the back of the elevator. Then the doors closed, which Ichiro found weird, as he hadn't time to press any buttons, so when it suddenly started moving down, he was a little freaked out. It continued to move for a minute, past where he should have stopped, and he stood at the door, waiting for it to open, to see what was going on.

As the bell rang to announce his stop, the doors opened and he looked out onto a room surrounded by purple swirling energy. There were six different trains set before six different tunnels.

"So, What, do I have to pick one? What about Sinuie?" He said, hoping to catch that voice from his phone. After a minute of silence he gave a sigh of defeat and jumped in the back cage of the light blue one that was third from the left. As he began to relax He turned to open the door, and see if any other passengers were here yet, the train gave a lurch and he stumbled forward. They were moving, right into the tunnel! He regained his balance and threw open the door to the singe compartment train. Nothing. No people. Not even a door to see where the conductor was. "Wh-what's going on here?" He stammered to the train, not knowing it could actually hear him.

"Relax Mien friund! I am taking jou to ze digital world, ja?" The train replied.

Ichiro stumbled back to the door. "What?! Who said that?!" He yelled.

"Ay, There is no need to yell, I mean, you are inside me, Ja?" The train said.

"You're… the train?" Ichiro said, confused by its words.

"No I'm un trailmon, ja?" The blue trailmon said.

Ichiro sat in silence, and decided to try and call the voice back, but when he reached to pull out his cell, he couldn't find it. In its place was a small machine, a d-tector, but he didn't know that yet. The main part was black, while the handle part was red. _What is this? _He thought to himself.

Jolt walked into the elevator at Tilan station. Turning to press the button of his floor, he did, but it didn't light up. None of them would. Then as he was going to leave to get in a different elevator, the doors shut, and he began to move. He didn't do anything to try and stop it, he just let it roll, and as the doors opened onto the part of the station he had never seen before, surrounded by purple swirling energy. He stepped out onto the concrete, causing a hollow echo to bounce around the room.

There were five trains, and six tunnels. So, he put two and two together, and guessed that he had to pick one of them. He walked over to the big red one, and hopped in from the side of the door. As soon as he was in, the door closed, and the train started moving. He sat down calmly, trying to contain his excitement. His dreams were coming true, here and now.

The elevator doors opened once again, and the boy called Zack stepped out of the door, looking around excitedly. "Whoaisthiswhattheymeantbydestiny?" he said, not stopping to take a breath. Without giving any time for anyone to confirm it, he jumped onto the nearest one, and stood still as it lurched into motion. He looked back to see Aimee step out of the elevator as well. "Hey,sis!I'mgonnagotomydestinynow!!!!"

The Girl Called Aimee stepped out of the elevator and watched as the boy who called himself her brother went away into a tunnel on a train. She waved at him. Boy, she hoped he would be all right, as much as any sister can wish on a hyperactive knucklehead of a brother.

While trapped in those thoughts, the door again opened behind her, and Crystal stepped out. Aimee turned to look at her. "Did you get the call too?" She asked. Crystal nodded in the positive, not really looking at Aimee. "Oh, Alright! We should go together then!"

"Umm… I – I –I…" Crystal stammered, but it was to late, Aimee had her arms wrapped around one of Crystals, and was pulling her towards the one farthest from the elevator. "Don't worry!" She said "It'll be fun!!!"

Crystal gave up and just let herself be pulled by the stronger girl. When they boarded the train, they were surprised to find themselves alone. They were even more surprised when the train started moving of its own accord. Crystal Staggered over and took a seat. "Looks like we were right on time" Aimee said.

"Yes" Crystal said "It does, doesn't it?"

The doors opened once again, and out stepped the boy named Aile, Who wanted to be called Gai. He looked around dumbfounded at the strange sight. "This is a new addition to the train station. He looked towards both of the remaining trains. One was all black, while the other was a dark shade of blue. Since he liked blue more than black, he decided to jump into the blue one. He was surprised when it started moving, but he just didn't care, as he sat down.

The doors opened one last time, and then disappeared as soon as Trace stepped out onto the concrete floor. "So, I have to make a choice of destiny?" He said to himself, looking around the near abandoned station, he looked at the one remaining train. "Well, it shouldn't be all that hard, now should it?"

With the only choice available, he jumped onto the only trailmon left, and sat down just as it started to move.

"All the Digidestined have made their way to the Digital world." Ophanimon's voice rang out, as a montage of the trains the Digidestined were on appeared behind it. "Now the fate of our world, and theirs, lies with them."


End file.
